The Game
by tInA-hKi
Summary: Edward and Bella are important players on their gangs. What happens when their worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome! Oh and WARNING: this story contains sex, violence, foul language and other stuff like that. You have been warned. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

I was lounging on a chair, laid back, smoking on a blunt. I took the blunt to my lips, sucked hard and let the warmth spread to my lungs. The smoke seemed to spread to all of my muscles, making me relaxed. I closed my eyes and sighed in content.

I'm Bella Swan. I'm 24 years old and I live in L.A. My father's the boss of the most powerful gang in the area. I've been down since I was 12 and I've earned my respect. I ain't one of those bitches who just hide underneath their powerful daddies, I put in work.

I'm half latin. Hence the dark brown hair and my figure. I got some ass on me. I'm not saying it's huge, but I definitely got more than normal girls.

My mom was shot by a rival gang when I was 15. Those motherfuckers regretted it though after me and papa personally killed 10 of them.

I was notorious around our block, everyone knew me and no-one dared to fuck with me. Not just because of who my father is, like I said, I've earned my reputation and respect. Most motherfuckers were scared as hell of me, I could be a heartless bitch if I needed to be.

Right now it's Friday night and I'm chilling in upstairs of a club my dad owns. It's a gang club, most of the people here are gangbangers with their bitches. The upstairs is open, meaning you can see right to the dance floor and the rest of the club.

I turned my head to the right and looked at my 2 best friends, the people I trusted the most, Alice and Jasper.

Alice was really short and skinny, but don't let her looks fool you, she's a bad ass bitch. She's been putting in work with me for the gang since I started.

And then there's Jasper, her boo. He was one the men my dad trusted the most and he was an assassin. Whenever there needed to be a low profile murder committed, Jasper would handle it.

He finally got his head out of his ass 3 years ago and asked Alice out. I knew they had liked each other for ages. So now 3 years later they were happy and engaged.

"Ayo, flip me a ciggy" I yelled at Alice over the booming music. She picked the box from the table, took one out and threw it at me. I caught it easy, put it on my lips and light it up.

All of a sudden the huge speakers blared out a familiar sentence.

"Electro-compulsive therapy, part one"

The whole place erupted when The Game started blazing out full force. I nodded my head to the music, taking a long drag out of the cigarette.

I wanted to dance, but I just smoked a blunt and didn't want to waste my buzz. So instead I got up and leaned against the rail, staring down at the dance floor. Bitches all over were grinding their asses against their men, while the guys just bounced, grinding back against the girls.

All of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder and instinctively my hand went straight to my lower back, trying to reach the gun that wasn't there.

Fuck, I forgot I was in my club outfit. Can't really keep a gun in the waistband of your pants when you're wearing gold booty shorts, a short, tight white jumper with some gold in it and gold high heels.

Might sound cheesy, but hey, I manage to pull the outfit off.

I spinned around and stared right into Jeremiah's eyes.

Fuck!

When will this guy learn to leave me alone! We dated, we fucked, I dumped his ass, it's over.

Leave me the fuck alone!

I sighed out loud. "What the fuck you want Jer?"

He grinned at me, reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed it to me and cocked his head to the left. "Yo daddy will wan' see this"

With that he smirked again and then turned around and left. I had a puzzled look on my face when I flipped the picture over to look at it.

In the picture there were 3 guys tied to a chair, with their eyes blindfolded. They were also bleeding like motherfuckers and their heads were hanging against their chests. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the picture more carefully. Oh yeah, all of them had bullet wounds on their heads.

I sighed. I guess some people pissed Charlie off, and he gave the job to Jer and his crew to take care of.

"Demetri!" I yelled while still looking at the picture.

I have a guard that follows me everywhere I go. Depending on where I go, there's 2-10 men in it, their only job to protect me. I hate it and find it ridiculous, but I am my dad's babygirl so I understand his worry. Demetri is the head of the guard, he never leaves my side.

Demetri appeared at my side, waiting for my orders. Annoyed, I pushed the picture into his chest. "Make sure my father get this"

He nodded, took the picture from me and went back to where he was standing at, at the top of the stairs that lead to the dance floor.

I turned back towards the dance floor, gazing down at the dancers. "Put you in the game" was still on and people were dancing like crazy.

That's when I noticed them.

What the fuck, they weren't there a minute ago.

In the middle of the dance floor stood 3 people. I paid attention to them because I didn't know them, and I know EVERYONE.

There were 2 guys and 1 girl. One of the guys was tall and very muscular, he looked like the type no-one wanted to fuck with. He was dancing with the girl, his muscles flexing with every move he made. The girl was gorgeous, I mean I don't swing that way, but even I could see that she was beautiful. She had long blond hair and a tight little body. She was grinding against the muscular guy, totally feeling the song.

Another guy stood next to them, bouncing to the music a little. But his main attention was smoking a blunt, which he was sucking on greedily. He had a hoodie on with the hood pulled over his head, so I couldn't see him that well. But what I could see, made my panties wet. He was fucking hot!

He had a strong jaw with some stubble on it, piercing green eyes and his face was just flawless. I started licking my lips without even realizing it.

"Who the hell are you eyefucking?" Alice asked me and leaned over the rail next to me. She followed my gaze to the 3 people in the dance floor.

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Who the fuck are they?"

"I don't know, I've never seen them before." I answered her while keeping my eyes on the hot guy.

Alice snorted out loud and gazed at them with amusement. "Well fuck, if they don't know anybody, then they sure walked in to the wrong place".

I shrugged and before I even realized what I was doing, I was heading towards the stairs. They had sparked my interest, I needed to know who the fuck they were.

I walked down the stairs to the dance floor, 6 guys from my guard following me. Normally I would of told them to fuck off, but I was so concentrated on getting to the guy that I didn't even care.

I was weaving through the crowd, heading towards them, bumping fists and giving nods to people on the way. I finally reached them and my guard spread behind me, standing in a line. I put my hands on my hips and just watched them dance.

The girl was the first to notice me. She looked at me, looked at my guard and then immediately halted her movements. The guy dancing behind her noticed her stop and looked at her with confusion. Finally he followed her gaze and as soon as he saw my guard, he straightened up and put his hand behind his back.

The hot guy noticed his friends action, turned around and looked at me. His eyes stayed on me for a while, looking at me from head to toe. Then he also noticed my guard, and like his friend, he straightened up and reached behind his back.

I knew that they were reaching for their guns but I wasn't scared. I knew that THEY knew that they had no chance in hell of making it out of this place alive, if they were to shoot first.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked them while looking at them all. My eyes did stop on the hot guy a little longer than the others though. Damn, he looked even better from up close.

"This is a free fucking country and we can be wherever the fuck we wanna be at" the girl sneered at me.

I laughed out loud. These people obviously didn't know me, otherwise she would of never talked to me like that.

"Move your fucking hands from behind your back. NOW!" Demetri yelled at the two guys.

The more muscular guy slowly moved his hands to the front, clearly realizing that they were outnumbered and had to play nice.

But the hot guy just stood there, with his hand behind his back and glaring at Demetri.

"Didn't you fucking hear me? MOVE YOUR FUCKING HAND BEFORE I MOVE IT FOR YOU!" Demetri screamed at him, but the hot guy still didn't move. He just stood there and slowly a smirk spread through his lips.

"Fuck. No" he said in an even voice. But his voice was so cold, so menacing, that it took me by surprise.

Too bad for him though, he didn't know that Demetri had a short temper.

Demetri walked over to the hot guy, lifted his gun and pressed it against his temple.

"Still wanna talk shit pretty boy?" he growled at him.

But again, the guy just stood there without saying a word. He seemed calm even, as if there wasn't a gun pressed to his head.

I have to say, I was impressed. This motherfucker was obviously fearless. Seeing him standing there unaffected by the gun to his head made me so horny I could of jumped him right then and there. I was tired of people grovelling before me. Everyone was always scared of me and my boys, so it was exciting to finally see a motherfucker who wasn't.

I saw the muscular guy and the girl giving the hottie panicked looks. "Edward, do what the fuck he's saying you fucking idiot!" the muscular guy hissed at him.

Hmm so his name is Edward, interesting. An unusual name, but what the hell. Somehow it fitted him.

Edward just gave him a quick glance, shrugged and then returned his eyes on Demetri's. Still not moving an inch.

Demetri was fuming. He grinded his teeth together and clicked the safety off. Knowing his temper, I knew I had to stop this.

"Demetri" I called out loud. Both Demetri's and Edward's eyes snapped on me immediately.

"Put the fucking gun down. Now." I told him with ice on my voice, but keeping my eyes on Edward. I was getting bored of Demetri always being so overprotective, I could take care of my-fucking-self.

Demetri stared at me with wide eyes, obviously shocked by my command. "But B, he could reach for his gun any second"

I reluctantly tore my eyes away from Edward's green one's and stared Demetri down. "Put. It. Down" I hissed at him.

Demetri slowly lowered the gun and then took a few steps back. I returned my gaze to Edward who was again checking me from my head to my toes and clearly liking what he saw. He smirked at me and slowly moved his hand from behind his back and crossed his arms over his chest.

I smiled at him. "Listen, I wanna talk to you guys some more, so why don't y'all follow me upstairs"

"Ummm thanks, but we can't…" the muscular guy started but was quickly interrupted by Edward's voice.

"Sure, we'll come" he said and winked at me. "Just lead the way"

His voice matched his appearance perfectly, it was pure, hot sex. It was like smooth velvet that floated to me, wrapped around me and got me more horny than I've ever been.

I nodded at him, turned around and started walking towards the stairs. It was only then that I noticed that the people had cleared out a big area around us and I could walk freely. Apparently they were afraid of getting shot. Wouldn't of been the first time that that would of happened though..

I turned my head back to make sure they were following me. Demetri and 3 other guards were walking straight behind me. Edward and the other two were walking behind them, with 2 of my guards walking behind Edward.

Oh, and Edward was staring at my ass. Not a surprise though, like I said, I have a nice ass.

#########

**EPOV**

_Previous morning…_

A loud banging woke me from my deep slumber. I groaned out loud and pushed the pillow tight against my face, trying to block out the noise.

"E! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP. NOW!" Emmett yelled while continuing to bang my door.

I shot up from my bed, annoyed as hell, grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open. "What. The. FUCK?" I gritted through my teeth to Emmett.

"Dawg, it's like 4pm already" Emmett sneered at me, turned on his heels and stalked back to the living room.

"So what? Just leave me the fuck alone, I'm tired as shit!" I yelled at his retreating back.

"We got biz to handle. You know that. Now stop your fucking whining and get dressed" Emmett told me with a stern voice, without bothering to look back at me.

I grounded my teeth together and slammed the door shut with force.

Ouch.

Ok, not a good idea to slam a door when your head is hurting like hell, because of drinking too much last night.

I sighed as I sat on the bed and rubbed my face with my hands.

I'm Edward Cullen.

A.k.a E.C.

A.k.a E.

A.k.a the motherfucker who will shoot you in the head and fuck your mother if you dare cross me. Not that anyone ever would though.

I'm 26 and I live in L.A. I'm in a gang, along with my homeboy Emmett. We've been down since we were little kids.

We got initiated when we were 13 and we've been full members since then. When you get initiated to a gang, you have to do something first to show your loyalty to your gang. They give you 2 options: either get a group beating from your homeboys, or then you kill someone. Emmett chose to get beated. I chose to kill.

When we first got in, I was a soldier, nothing special. Just out in the streets, handling different business. Like selling dope, keeping hookers in line and beating or killing our enemies or rivals. Now, 13 years later I'm one of the bosses.

See, a lot of people don't realize that gangs are operated like corporations basically. You got your soldiers, who are on the bottom, that do the dirty work. Then you got your captains who are in charge of the soldiers. Then you got the bosses, who are in charge of the business. Then you got your CEO's. They're on top and only the bosses know their identity.

So why am I in a gang? Well fuck, it's not like I had much of a choice, growing up where I did. I grew up in the projects and fuck, there's nothing to do around here except hang out in the streets. That's how you get into it. The gang becomes your family and most of us don't have a real family.

My father died when I was 7 and my mother tried to raise me the best she could. But she was a single mother and we were broke, so she had 2 jobs to support us. Which meant she was never home and I was basically left alone to try and manage myself.

I have known Emmett since we were in diapers, he lived next door to me. Her mom was in a similar situation as mine was, so me and Emmett hanged out together while our moms worked. They tried to keep us from the streets, but they were powerless. That's when we met Carlisle.

Carlisle is one of the CEO's, but when we first met him, he was only a captain. But he took us under his wing, and taught us how things are done. And as he rise up in rank, we went up with him.

To be honest, being a boss is fucking boring as hell. You don't get any fucking action anymore. I would actually rather be a soldier or a captain, at least they get to fucking do some real work. But I have my ass up in business so I don't have any time to go and pop a cap on someone's ass.

I finally realized that I better get my ass up and get dressed, before Emmett barged through the fucking door. He was right, we had business to take care of.

I quickly put on some baggy jeans, a t-shirt and a grey hoodie. I popped a few aspirins in my mouth and grabbed my gun from the nightstand and put it in the waistband of my jeans. Yes motherfuckers, that's where baggy clothes come in handy. No-one can see the gun you're hiding. Not that anyone around here doesn't know I'm packing though.

20 minutes later we were rolling through the hood in Emmett's black Escalade. The stereos were blaring 2pac and I was smoking a fat joint. My cell chirped in my pocket so I passed the joint to Em and fished it out of my pocket. I groaned in frustration when I saw it was a text from Tanya.

"Fuck! Doesn't this fucking bitch understand to leave me alone?" I yelled and pushed the phone back to my pocket with force.

Em looked at me with an amused expression and quirked an eyebrow. "Well you're the one who keeps making booty calls to her every time your ass is drunk. What the fuck do you expect?"

"Fuck. You should have your boy's back and fucking stop me or some shit" I mumbled at him annoyed.

Emmett let out a loud laugh. "Man, there's no way I'm getting in between you and pussy when you're drunk"

I chuckled. "I see your point. But she still gets on my last fucking nerve. Why can't bitches understand that I don't want a fucking wifey. All I need is to fuck you. When I'm done, get the fuck away from my face". I said growing agitated again.

I looked at my surroundings and frowned. Why was Emmett taking a detour to Carlisle's place? I started recognizing houses and let out a loud sigh. "Speaking about bitches, I guess we're on our way to get yours"

Emmett just smirked at me, but didn't say anything. Didn't matter, his smirk was enough.

Me and Emmett had been living it up, being bachelors we fucked almost every decent looking bitch in town. That was until his pussy ass met Rosalie 2 years ago and got whipped.

That girl had him wrapped around her finger so tight that it wasn't even funny. It's all good though, Rosalie was cool as hell. She knew how to get down and she wasn't afraid to put anyone back to their place. She didn't take shit from anyone. I didn't always like her, but I did fucking respect her.

We picked her up from her place and then drove to our destination. She stayed in the car when we stepped out and went inside an office building. She knew her place in this. She wasn't involved with the gang, so she couldn't know anything about the business. Although I had a feeling that Emmett told her fucking everything.

We nodded at the guards who were standing next to the elevator and took the elevator to the 11th floor. It was Friday which meant that Carlisle would be in the bagging room.

We stepped out of the elevator, nodded again to some guards that were standing next to the door and walked inside the room. The room had originally been several smaller ones, but the walls were knocked down, making it into a one huge room instead. There were tables everywhere with naked women next to them.

No, we're not in a strip club. These bitches were baggers.

There was coke and crack spread all over the tables and the women were cutting them and putting them into small bags. Why were they naked? Because Carlisle didn't trust them. He had them working naked so he could be sure that none of them would hide any dope in their clothes.

We walked through the room until we reached a door in the back. We knocked and heard Carlisle yell at us to come inside.

We walked in and I was surprised to see that there was another man in there. I recognized him of course. His name was Charlie Swan and he was the leader of a gang that was located in the other side of the city. There was enough space between our gangs, so we weren't rivals. We both had our own areas, so we didn't need to fight for it.

I nodded at Swan and waited for him to sit back down before I sat. It was a way to show him the respect he earns.

I usually didn't give a fuck about showing people that I didn't know respect, no matter how high ranking they were. But if Swan was in this room with Carlisle, that meant that we were going to do some business with him. And therefore out of respect for Carlisle, I showed this motherfucker some respect too.

It turns out I was right. The feds had caught one of Swan's shipments and he was running out of dope. He wanted to buy it from us and he and Carlisle were working out the price. Carlisle didn't really trust anyone, so that's why we were there.

Me and Emmett were the only motherfuckers he trusted. So our job was to get that dope in the car and drive it to the location that Swan would give us.

After they worked out all the details it was settled that Swan would drive ahead of us and we would follow behind him in our car. Once we were at our destination, we would hand over the dope, and he would give us the money.

Some of the guards had already put the dope in the car, so we just left and got into the car and waited for Swan to show up. Rosalie looked at the kilos of crack that was sitting in the back seat next to her and gave us a curious look. She didn't say anything though, she knew it wasn't her place.

"That's the car" Emmett said after noticing a black Jaguar driving down the street and followed it. We followed the car to the other side of the city, to a warehouse. Swan got out of the car and a few of his men were walking out of the warehouse towards our car.

Me and Em jumped out of the car and opened the back doors, not making a move for the dope though. Swan came over and handed us a briefcase. I put it into the hood of the car and opened it, making sure it was the amount that was agreed on.

After giving a nod to Emmett, he started grabbing the dope tiles from the seat and handing them to Swan's men.

"Well this went smoothly. I can see you boys know your game" Swan nodded at us while smoking a cigar.

"Yeah well, we've been in this game for long enough" I smirked at him.

"I can see that. I like your style. Listen, I own a club called Eclipse. I know you guys don't usually hang out in this part of the town, but you are welcome to come if you want. I will make sure the bouncers and bartenders have your names, so you don't have to pay for shit. You would be my guests" Swan told us.

I looked at Emmett to see what he was thinking. He just looked at me and shrugged, leaving the decision to me. Usually I would of said no. I didn't know this motherfucker and I didn't trust him. For all I knew, he might be setting us up. But lately I had been so bored that I jumped at any opportunity to do something new.

I turned to Swan and smirked at him. "Aight, if you think your club is ready for us, we'll be there"

Swan smirked back at me. "Ok, it's a deal. I might not make it there myself tonight, but we'll see"

And with that he got into his car and drove off.

.

Some hours later we got out of the car and walked towards the club. There were people outside chilling and they were all giving us weird looks.

I didn't blame them though.

(First of all we were white and you don't get that a lot in this part of town.) Second, they didn't know who we were and that put them on edge. My fingers automatically itched towards my gun, but I had to keep my cool. All that these motherfuckers needed was just one excuse, and I wasn't going to give them any.

We walked up to the bouncer and gave him our names. He realized who we were and let us in without a hassle. We were walking towards the bar, about to get some drinks, when the whole place erupted. "Put you in the game" came on and Rose squealed in delight.

"Em boo, we gotta dance!" she yelled at him, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

If this would of been our usual club, I would of just went to the bar anyway and let them be. But we were in unknown territory, so I knew it was smarter to stick together. So I followed them to the dance floor while I lighted a blunt.

I was just smoking on the blunt, enjoying myself when all of a sudden I noticed Em stiffen up. I turned my head to look at whatever the hell got him so riled up.

That's when I saw her.

She was fucking gorgeous.

A girl was standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring at us. She was wearing booty shorts and a small hoodie with the zipper left quite down, revealing a nice cleavage. I got hard just by looking at her, that's why at first I didn't notice the guys who were with her. There was this big, ugly motherfucker standing right next to her, sneering at us. Behind them were 5 other guys, who kept staring at us, but not moving.

My instincts kicked in and I immediately put my hand behind my back and grabbed the handle of my gun. I didn't pull it out though, I just gripped the handle.

As soon as I did that though, the big guy stepped forward and started yelling at us to put our hands where he can see them. I almost snorted out loud.

What is he, a fucking cop?

Em did as he asked but I basically told the ugly motherfucker to go fuck himself. Who the fuck was he anyways? And who the fuck was SHE?

It surprised the shit out of me when she called out to the guy, ordering him to put the gun down. It surprised me even more when he did as she said. Now I really was intrigued. Who the hell was she? She obviously had a lot of power and apparently these guys were her guard.

She told us to follow her upstairs and Em was about to tell her no. I wasn't going to take that though, I had to find out who she was.

We followed her and her guard to the stairs that led upstairs, but I didn't even notice our surroundings. I was too busy being hypnotized by her ass.

Yes, I said it.

I was fucking hypnotized by her ass.

She had a fucking nice ass and the way it looked like in those shorts.. fuck me.

We finally got upstairs and she pointed towards a coach. "You can sit there."

Me, Em and Rose sat on the coach, while she sat on a chair opposite to us.

She told her guard to fall back, which they immediately did. The only one who remained by her side was the ugly motherfucker who had been yelling at me. He stood behind her chair with his arms across his chest, glaring at me.

"So, y'all want something to drink?" she asked us, but kept her eyes on me.

Rosalie and Emmett both wanted a beer. I made sure I stared at the ugly motherfucker standing next to her while I told her I wanted a scotch.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not your fucking waiter boy!"

The girl sighed out loud and turned her head to glare at the motherfucker.

"Demetri, send someone to get them. And I want a rum and coke."

He gritted his teeth together as he stared at me smirking at him, but turned his gaze on the girl, nodded and left us.

"So… Who are you?" she asked us again, but still keeping her eyes only on me.

"I'm Emmett and that's Edward and Rosalie" Emmett told her while he nodded his head towards me and Rose.

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Yeah ok, now I know your names, but WHO are you and what are you doing here?"

"We run with Carlisle" I told her and shrugged.

As soon as the words left my mouth she narrowed her eyes at me and stood up. Without even having to say anything, 4 guys from her guard were flanking her sides.

"This is not your turf and you know it. So why are you here huh? To start something?" she glared at me, fisting and unfisting her hands, preparing for a fight.

"Actually we were INVITED to come by tonight by Charlie Swan himself. We're his guests." I told her and gave her a crooked grin.

By now I figured out that she was working for Swan. Obviously she was high-ranked, judging by her guard and the way people seemed to be afraid of her. I was prepared for her to cower away after hearing that we were invited by her boss.

But instead she surprised me.

Instead of all that, she just got this really confused look on her face and her eyebrows furrowed together.

She turned her head around and whispered something to Demetri who was back at her side. He grabbed a cell phone from his pocket, dialled someone and handed it over to her.

She put the phone to her ear and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Hey _daddy.._" she cooed to the phone while looking straight into my eyes and narrowed her eyes at me. My eyes went wide with surprise and I looked over at Em and Rose who had similar expressions on their faces.

"Yeah I'm good. Listen, there are 3 people here who claim to be your guests… Mhm…. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.. Apparently they roll with Carlisle" she spoke to the phone while rolling a piece of her hair around her finger.

I couldn't hear Swan's answer, but her eyes shot to me and she nodded. "Ok papi, just making sure. Te amo también"

She flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Demetri.

She sat back down and waved her hand dismissively towards her guard. They immediately fell back.

"Well your story checks out. I'm sorry for being rude, but I did not know this piece of information" she told us while she nodded at all of us, acknowledging all of us with respect.

"No problem shorty. So, you're Swan's daughter?" I asked her with curiosity.

I never knew the fucker had a daughter. Specially as hot as she was…

"Yes, my name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella"

"Nice to meet you" I nodded at her.

(Inside I was rolling my eyes.) Fuck, another daddy's girl.

A little princess.

All daughters of powerful men were the same. They never lifted their finger to do anything, everything was always done for them. I bet the little one has never even seen a dead body. Fuck, maybe she doesn't even know what her _daddy_ does for a living. She was a spoiled little princess, I was sure of that. Never had to do or see anything dirty in her whole life.

Oh, how I was wrong…..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Un-Beta'd. So blame everything on me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_BPOV_

An hour later we were all getting along. We were all nice and drunk, and conversation flowed freely. Alice and Jasper had joined us at one point, so now we were all chilling together.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward. I mean, do you blame me? He was so fucking hot it, should have been illegal to look that good. I could feel my panties getting more and more soaked as time went by.

Unfortunately Alice noticed that I was staring at him a lot, and every now and then she would give me these knowing smirks. I would just snort at her and grab my drink, pretending I wasn't affected.

I wasn't the only one though.

Oh no.

Edward would sneak glances at me all the time too. And his eyes were fucking smouldering. The way he looked at me made me shiver with lust.

All of a sudden "Oh" by Ciara came on and Rose and Alice immediately stood up. They grabbed their men and dragged them to the dance floor, leaving me and Edward alone.

Fuck.

I looked at him and he gave me a crooked smile. He patted the spot on the coach next to him and smiled. Feeling brave because of the liquor, I stood up slowly and walked over to him. Making sure his eyes were on me, I sat down on the coach slowly, arching my back more than usual, making my ass pop out.

I could of sworn I heard a low growl coming from deep within his chest and I smirked at myself.

Mission accomplished.

He raised his glass of scotch and clinked it against my glass. I smiled at him and took a long sip, licking my lips afterwards.

He was staring at my lips so intently that it made my heart skip a beat.

Fuck, what the hell was this man doing to me?

It was like he hypnotized me. I would of done anything just to get him to kiss me. And when I say anything, I mean ANYTHING.

I shook my head and tried to get rid of those thoughts. I looked at my glass and frowned. Maybe it was time for me to stop drinking.

I'm sure it's the liquor that makes me think and feel this way towards him. I mean, no man has EVER had this effect on me before.

_Yeah well, you hadn't even started drinking when you first saw him. Still he affected you the exact same way..._

Fuck, shut up!

Great, now I'm fighting with myself. Ooookkaaaay, that's NEVER a good sign.

All of a sudden I felt electricity flow through me and it made me gasp out loud. Edward's hand was on my knee, rubbing lazy circles on it. He leaned towards me and slowly inched his face towards me until he stopped by my ear.

"What the hell are you thinking about so intently?" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath blowing on my neck.

I bit my lip to suppress a moan. He smelled so fucking good. It was all masculine and velvety and… just fucking GOOD.

I turned my head towards him until our noses were almost touching.

"Wouldn't you want to know…." I told him with a seductive voice and licked my lips.

He growled again, low and deep and fuck if that noise didn't vibrate straight to my pussy.

"I would love to get inside that pretty little head of yours…" he whispered at me, leaned his head towards my neck and inhaled deeply.

Fuck!

Ok, change of panties definitely needed!

"Oh yeah, I bet my HEAD is the only thing you want to get IN to…" I smirked at him.

He smirked back at me and stared at my lips.

He licked his lips while keeping his eyes on mine. He started leaning towards me and I was celebrating inside.

Finally this motherfucker is going to kiss me!

Just as he was only inches away from me, I heard someone clear their throat next to me.

Edward's eyes shot upward and he pulled back and sat up straight while smirking at me.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance while I turned my head around slowly, ready to kill the motherfucker who dared to interrupt me.

I saw Demetri staring at me, looking very uncomfortable.

"This better be good" I hissed at him.

He leaned towards me and whispered something in my ear. Those were the last words I ever expected to hear.

#################

_EPOV_

I was fucking enjoying myself. At first I was tense and uncomfortable sitting here, but as the drinks kept arriving, I felt myself relax.

She was helping me relax too. Isabella.

Fucking beautiful, just like her name.

She kept stealing glances at me, trying to be inconspicuous. But I noticed it, of course I did. How could I not, when I myself was staring at her most of the time anyways.

I was fucking happy when Bella's friends and Em and Rose left. She came to sit next to me and the way she sat down made my cock fucking steel hard.

We talked about something, I don't even remember what we talked about, I was too busy staring at her and trying to control my urge to thrown her down on the table and just fuck her in front of everyone.

I was just about to kiss her when that stupid motherfucker Demetri stopped us. She seemed to be just as irritated as I was by the interruption as she spoke to him with venom dripping from her voice.

Demetri leaned towards her and whispered something. I couldn't hear all of it, but I did catch him saying "James is here"

I furrowed my brows in confusion as her whole body tensed upon hearing that. She was gritting her teeth together so hard I was afraid she would chip a tooth or something. There was fire in her eyes, making me feel sorry for this James dude, whoever the fuck he was.

All of a sudden she stood up and walked towards Demetri. She went to him and for a second it looked like she was giving him a hug. But then I realized she reached her arms around him and grabbed his gun that was tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

Holding his gun in her hand she immediately stalked towards the stairs.

Demetri and I just stood there for a second, shocked by her actions. He was the first one to come to his senses though and he ran towards her, me right behind him.

When he reached her, she had already gone down the stairs and was walking towards the dance floor.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, whispering something to her ear.

She sneered at him and replied something to him. I couldn't hear what she said, but whatever it was, it made Demetri let her go.

She squared her shoulders and walked to the dance floor. Demetri walked right behind her, me behind him and her whole guard following behind me. Demetri and her guard were barking orders at the people on the dance floor, telling them to give them space.

There was a guy in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with some red-haired bitch. He had his eyes closed, feeling her up and down, totally in his own world.

That's probably why he didn't notice us coming.

Bella marched up to him and without saying anything, she pulled her hand back and smacked him in the head with the handle of the gun.

I was surprised by the power of her hit. She was obviously trained well. He was completely caught off guard and he stumbled back and fell down on the floor.

The bitch he was with let out a scream and turned to look at Bella. But Bella wasn't even looking at her. She was staring at the guy laying on the floor, fuming.

Another girl who was dancing next to the bitch turned around and her eyes widened in shock when she saw Bella standing there with a gun. Apparently she was a friend of the red-haired girl, because as soon as she saw Bella glaring at the guy, she put her hand over her friend's mouth to stop her from screaming and started pulling her backwards. She had a fearful look in her eyes as she dragged her friend off of the dancefloor, chanting out loud: "You cant help him, trust me."

Wasting no time, Bella went and straddled the guy, sitting on his chest. She punched him in the face and the guy groaned in pain. Her guard tried to move in, but Demetri held his hand up as a signal to stop them.

I was fucking furious, why the hell did he do that? I mean sure, she could throw a punch, but this James guy was still a pretty big guy. He could kill her in no time I'm sure. And just because she could throw a punch, didn't mean she wasn't the princess I thought she was.

She lifted her arm and pushed the gun into the guy's temple. His eyes widened in fear and his mouth opened in shock.

She growled at him and pushed the gun in more. He flinched, the steel pipe obviously hurting as she pressed it into his face.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? You got a death wish huh! What the fuck you think you doing here?" Bella yelled at him.

"B, what the hell are you talking about? I'm just chilling here with my bitch! What the fuck?" he yelled back at her in frustration.

Her eyes narrowed even more and she leaned down, her face now only inches from his. "I know you're a snitch. You got caught by the feds and you spent 6 hours in the police station! What, you didn't think that we had people inside to report to us? If you would of just kept your mouth shut like you're supposed to, you would have been out within an hour. But the fact that you spent 6 hours there, proves that you ratted my father out. We also got people inside that confirmed that fact" she spat at his face.

He gulped out loud and shut his eyes. He didn't even bother to deny it, he knew he had been caught.

I was more than intrigued by what she would do. She was acting all gangsta, but maybe that was just because of the alcohol.

Bella slowly stood up and moved a few inches back. She stared at him and gave him a smile. It wasn't a normal smile though, the smile was menacing and full of poison. It gave me chills, even though I wasn't the one it was aimed at.

She tilted her head a little while keeping her eyes on him. "Take your last breath motherfucker" she told him with a calm voice.

Then, without hesitation, she lifted her gun and shot him straight in the head.


End file.
